Dale Midkiff
|birthplace = Chance, Maryland |family = Joyce Midkiff Thomas Midkiff Six unnamed brothers Unnamed sister Joan O'Connor Cole Midkiff Eliza Rose Midkiff Ava Marie Midkiff Alex |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Dale Alan Midkiff is an American actor best known for his roles in Pet Sematary and Time Trax. Biography Midkiff was born in Chance, Maryland, on July 1, 1959, to Joyce and Thomas Midkiff. He has six brothers and one sister. While attending Edgewood High School near Baltimore, he had his first acting experience while playing Jack in a production of Jack and the Beanstalk for a local children's theater. He later landed roles in The Intruder and Room Service. Midkiff graduated from high school in 1977, earning a drama award in the process. He then enrolled in Salisbury University in Maryland, majoring in communication arts with a minor in English and philosophy. After graduation, Midkiff went to New York City, New York, where he held various odd jobs. Midkiff started his acting career in off-Broadway plays such as The Wager. His first feature film role was in Streetwalkin', in which he portrayed a pimp named Duke. His first break came through the role of Jock Ewing in Dallas: The Early Years, followed by a bigger role as Elvis Presley in the four-hour miniseries Elvis and Me. In his personal life, Midkiff married a woman named Joan O'Connor and had three children with her. On Criminal Minds Bonner portrayed traumatized motorist Gil Bonner in the Season Four episode "Roadkill". Filmography *Castle (2014) as Sheriff Conklin *The Client List (2013) as J.D. Whitman, Sr. *Hell's Kitty (2011) as Rosemary Carrie *Lie to Me (2009) as Samuel Wynn *Criminal Minds - "Roadkill" (2009) TV episode - Gil Bonner *Lincoln Heights (2008) as Harrison DeVries *The Clean-Up Crew (2008) as Dan Dahler (video short) *2012 Doomsday (2008) as Dr. Frank Richards (video) *Love's Unfolding Dream (2007) as Clark Davis *Dexter (2007) as Mr. Wilson *CSI: Miami (2007) as Doug McClain *Boxboarders! (2007) as Bruce Rockwell *Totally Baked (2007) as Doug (segment "Reunion Party") *Love's Unending Legacy (2007) as Clark Davis *Flight of the Living Dead (2007) as Dr. Lucas *Love's Abiding Joy (2006) as Clark Davis *Crossing Jordan (2006) as Jerry Miller *Love's Long Journey (2005) as Clark Davis *Deep Rescue (2005) as Ben *Back to You and Me (2005) as Gus Martin *Without a Trace (2005) as Eddie Ferguson *Love's Enduring Promise (2004) as Clark Davis *Torn Apart (2004) as Jerry Bender *Debating Robert Lee (2004) as Robert Lee *Maximum Velocity (2003) as Dr. Timothy Briggs *Love Comes Softly (2003) as Clark Davis *Nancy Drew (2002) as Jimbo Mitchell *Video Voyeur: The Susan Wilson Story (2002) as Gary Wilson *Route 666 (2001) as P.T. *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Prof. Robert Woodbury *Falcon Down (2001) as Captain Hank Thomas *The Warden (2001) as Murphy *Air Bud 3 (2000) as Patrick (video) *Twice in a Lifetime (2000) as Reese O'Malley/Chip Stein *Mysterious Ways (2000) as Jack Kestler *The Magnificent Seven (1998-2000) as Buck Wilmington (22 episodes) *Alien Fury: Countdown to Invasion (2000) as Bill Templer *Another Woman's Husband (2000) as Johnny Miller/Jake *The Crow: Salvation (2000) as Vincent Erlich *The Outer Limits (1999) as Tom Cooper *Toothless (1997) as Thomas Jameson *Any Place But Home (1997) as Carl Miller *Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Heatwave (1997) as Det. Steve Carella *Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Ice (1996) as Det. Steve Carella *Visitors of the Night (1995) as Sheriff Marcus Ashley *A Child Is Missing (1995) as Peter Barnes *Time Trax (1993-1994) as Darien Lambert (43 episodes) *Sweet Justice (1994) as Alex Boudreau (2 episodes) *A Burning Passion: The Margaret Mitchell Story (1994) as Red *Love Potion No. 9 (1992) as Gary Logan *Blackmail (1991) as Scott Mayfield *Plymouth (1991) as Gil Eaton *Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance (1991) as Farrell Tucker *Sins of the Mother (1991) as Kevin Coe *The Marla Hanson Story (1991) as Eric Warner *A Cry for Help: The Tracey Thurman Story (1989) as Buck Thurman *Dream Street (1989) as Denis DeBeau (6 episodes) *Pet Sematary (1989) as Louis Creed *Casual Sex? (1988) as Attractive Stranger *Elvis and Me (1988) as Elvis Presley *Top Kids (1987) as Clyde Barrow (uncredited) *Nightmare Weekend (1986) as Ken *Dallas: The Early Years (1986) as Jock Ewing *Streetwalkin' (1985) as Duke 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors